Ohayou
by Shiro Arceus
Summary: I can translate this to English if you want. Drabble tentang suatu pagi yang tidak cerah (?) Di Alistel. Fic Indonesia pertama di archive Radiant Historia! Akhirnya!


Hai, minna~ Shiro di sini!

Karena fic Radiant Historia sedikit, gak ada yang indonesia pula, Shiro memutuskan untuk mempost fic Indonesia pertama di fanfiction Radiant Historia!

Lippti: tapi, thor. Radiant Historia kan memang gak terlalu terkenal, yang nge review gak akan sebanyak yang dibayangkan lho...

Teo: pokoknya kamu jangan sampe depresi lagi gara-gara gak ada review lho ya!

Shiro: ;_; ahahaha jangan diingetin...

OKEH! Daripada Lippti dan teo ngomentarin Shiro lagi, MARI MULAII!

Oh iya, FYI, ini terjadi... Aah! Bingung! Yah readers silakan pilih sendiri deh node mana mereka bisa bebas!

_**Disclaimer: Radiant Historia itu punya Atlus dan saya sama sekali tidak memilikinya sedikit pun... Kecuali game-nya yang bajakan #nahyaShiroketahuanbelibajakan**_

_**Mohon maaf jika ada OOC dan typo**_

_**Don't like? Don't read**_

_**Spoiler!... Mungkin?**_

* * *

"LIIPPTIIII BALIKIN SIKAT GIGI GUEE!"

"PUNYAMU?! ENAK AJA INI PUNYAKU! PUNYAMU MAH YANG BENTUK PEDOBEAR!"

Lippti dan Teo di pagi buta langsung merusak ketenangan Historia (jika memang ada siang dan malam di sana.) dengan adu mulut mereka yang kadang-kadang sangat tidak berarti. Misalnya, sekarang mereka berantem soal sikat gigi.

"Lippti... Sejak kapan gue, penjaga historia yang tampan semapan (?) Ini suka pedobear?!"

"Oh, kalo gitu, elu nuduh itu sikat gigi gue? Sejak kapan juga, penjaga Historia yang cantik jelita (?) Seperti gue, paedophil amat (maaf typo) sampai-sampai sikat giginya pedobear?!"

"GAK TAU! ELU BERUBAH JADI LOLICON KALI?!"

"HAAH?! GUE AJA MASIH LOLI! NGAPAIN SUKA LOLI HAH?! KALO MAU NUDUH ORANG LOLICON STOCKE AJA! UMURNYA UDAH PAS BANGET TUH!"

"... Ah terserah elu deh. Gue beli yang baru aja di alfaHistoria(?)"

"Nitip telor sama mentega (#buatapa) dong, cuy. Udah pada mau abis."

"Iya, iya..." Teo pun mulai berangkat ke salah satu tangga yang berbolak-balik di Historia sambil mengambil dompetnya yang berbentuk jeruk di salah satu papan melayang di sana.

Daripada mempedulikan si kembar tadi ngapain aja di Historia, mari kita lihat keseharian pagi di negara biru (?), Alistel!

* * *

"Marco, Stocke, bangun woii..." Raynie menggoyang-goyangkan sedikit (baca: keras-keras) tubuh Marco dan Stocke yang masih dengan pulasnya tertidur di tempat tidur Inn.

Raynie pun mundur sedikit sambil mengambil tombak birunya yang diberdirikan di situ dan mengambil ancang-ancang loncat.

"CROSS THUNDER!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

JDUEERRRR

Marco pun segera setelah bangun 'tertidur' lagi karena dibantai oleh spell terkuat milik Raynie. Oke, 1 sudah bangun, sekarang tinggal gimana caranya membangunkan bos 'merah'nya ini tanpa membuatnya marah. Raynie tahu lebih baik untuk tidak membuat Stocke marah, seorang prajurit yang membuat agen terbaik Specint ini marah bisa-bisa masuk neraka, atau setidaknya bernasib sama dengan Dodo yang diserang G-Fire. Tunggu sebentar... Dodo itu burung kan?

* * *

Stocke masih terbaring tidur di tempat tidurnya. Selama ini dia sudah bolak-balik lewat Historia, sekarang akhirnya mendapat masa damai masa gak boleh? Stocke membuka matanya sedikit, sudah mulai terang, Marco dan Raynie mungkin sudah turun duluan. Hah, masa bodo, mending tidur la-

"KUKURUUYUUUUUUKK!"

BURGH!

Stocke jatuh dari tempat tidur begitu terlompat mendengar kokok ayam-eh, salah, maksudnya, Dodo, pagi-pagi begini DI DALAM INN LAGI!

_'Gila itu burung #* ¥€ pagi-pagi udah cari mati... Sabar aja, Do, hari ini gue bakal bunuh lu pake Dead Fencer...'_ Pikir Stocke sambil berdiri dan memegang kepalanya yang tadi terjeduk ke lantai. Gak peduli lagi dengan mantel ataupun aksesoris lainnya, Stocke langsung mengambil pedang hijaunya dan turun ke bawah, mencari si burung itu.

* * *

"Pagi, Rosch!"

"Hmm? Ah, pagi, Sonja..."

Di depan Second Ward, Rosch dan Sonja berjalan berbarengan menuju tempat kerja masing-masing, menyebabkan Sonja harus terus menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangan (karena debu yang ditinggalkan 'jejak' rosch. Jubah itu sudah kayak sapu buat jalanan Alistel, Sepertinya karena itulah Alistel tidak punya cleaning service).

"Mukamu kok ngantuk banget sih? Begadang lagi ya?"

"Mm..."

"... Nonton Hatsune Miku dan Shingeki no Kyojin lagi?"

"GYAAAAA! SONJA JANGAN NGOMONG KERAS-KERAS!"

"Hmm? Rosch, kamu mencium sesuatu? Kayaknya dari arah Inn..."

"Eh?... Iya sih, kayak bau gosong."

"Nggak, nggak, bukan bau gosong... Ini bau... Ayam goreng?"

"... Hah?"

* * *

"Eruca! Pinjam senapannyaaaa!"

"Gak boleh! Anak kecil kayak kamu belum boleh pegang senjata!"

"Eeehh? Begini-begini aku Shaman tauuk!"

"Itu gak ada hubungannya!"

Aht dan Eruca yang sedang berada di Alistel untuk mengunjungi Stocke kelihatannya sedang dalam argumen lagi. Eruca sedang mati-matian mengangkat senapannya ke atas supaya tidak masuk area gapai bocah Satyros itu.

"Pinjeeemm~ pinjeeemm~ aku mau coba menembak dahi bersinarnya Diass..."

"GAK BOLEH! Alasan macam mana pula itu?!"

"Jangan, Aht. menembak kepala orang (terutama High Colonel) itu dilarang..." Jawab Gafka di belakang mereka bersama dengan raja Garland dan 3 pengikut Eruca.

"Hmmm... Kalau gitu, aku mau coba nembak rambutnya Gafka! Atau pedangnya Garland!"

Gafka dan Garland langsung ambil langkah seribu menjauhi bocah Satyros yang sepertinya pikirannya sudah penuh dengan kekerasan berkat perjalanannya dengan Stocke. Eruca semakin memegang erat senapannya.

"Erucaaa!"

"Oh! Marco!"

"Kalian nyari Stocke?"

"Oh iya jadi lupa tujuanku ke sini... Iya, aku lagi nyari ka- ehm, maksudku, Stocke."

"Dia masih di Inn."

"Masih tidur? Kupikir Stocke orang yang bangun pagi?"

"Ah, nggak, dia lagi sarapan..."

"?"

-Alistel Inn

"... Apa-apaan ini?!" Teriak Eruca, Rosch, Sonja dan yang lain bersamaan.

Stocke sedang duduk bersila di bawah sambil memutar-mutar ayam panggang di atas perapian yang menyala terang di kamar (!) Mereka sementara Raynie menabur bumbu-bumbu di atas ayam tersebut.

"Oh, Putri!" Seru Raynie.

"Ka- ehm, Stocke, APA-APAAN INI?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Yang penting sekarang gue sudah gak usah beli sarapan lagi."

"Waaaaiii ayam panggang!"

"Hm. Lumayan."

Semua langsung mulai icip-icip dodo panggang.

"Raynie! Sudah kubilang jangan bumbuin sampai aku balik! Kau gak bisa masak tau!"

"Heh! Minimal gue lebih CEWEK daripada lu, Marc!"

"... Aku baca di buku... Dodo beracun kalau dimakan sebelum matang..."

GLEKH!

* * *

A/N:

Aaaahhh akhirnya seleseeeiii~ mudah-mudahan bagus dan banyak yang baca~ maaf ya kalo humornya gariing...

Lippti: ini si Author udah dibilangin... Nanti Depresi lagi aku gak tanggung lho.

Jika pada suka, ini bisa aja dibuat jadi multi-chap sih, silakan-silakan, request saja... Kalau mau di translate ke English juga, Silakan... Walaupun grammar Shiro gak bagus ;v;

Nah, daripada saya cing-cong gak jelas lagi...

Mohon Review jika anda berkenan! Saya mohooonn... Dengan adanya Review saya jadi tahu bahwa, ada penyuka Radiant Historia yang bisa berbahasa (atau berkebangsaan) Indonesia, dan bahwa fic saya ini bukan hasil buang-buang waktu!

Lippti: iya! Kalau dia depresi lagi, dia bakal dateng ke rumah kita dan memakan semua camilan di sanaaa!

Teo: tolong kami! Penghasilan(?) Bulan ini sangaaaat sedikiiit!

Lippti: tapi... Mau Review..

Teo: Fav, atau follow

Shiro: ataupun sekadar membaca...

Bertiga: Terimakasih karena anda semua sudah membaca fic sayaaa! Saya merasa sangat terhargaii!


End file.
